Metal Star
by Drekana3
Summary: Minako centric SMSonic SatAM crossover. An army of robots swarm Tokyo, and Jupiter and Venus go on a mission to stop their creator. When their plans go awry, Minako is sent to cope with the troubles in Robotropolis.
1. Act One: Dead Kittens

**Metal Star**

_Act One: Dead Kittens! Jupiter and Venus in a Pinch!_

Summary: The mysterious metayouma begin causing havoc on earth. When Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter track down the source of the metayouma alone and try to kill Robotnik, Venus finds herself in the middle of Robotropolis and Jupiter is captured. The remaining senshi take on the metayouma with the aid of otherworldly animals…Sailormoon/SegaSonic AU/SatAM crossover

"Hey everyone! Minako-chan here! I'm the pretty sailor suited goddess of love and beauty, Sailor Venus! When romance gets you down, I'll be there to patch things up! I'm the leader of Princess Selenity's guardians, so it's my job to take charge when Usagi-chan won't. When I'm not fighting the forces of evil, I enjoy volleyball, shopping, and guy-hunting. Leave all your love problems to me!

The Sailor Soldiers have been fighting a lot of robots lately, or metayouma as we call them. They seem to know exactly what we're planning all the time; so keeping up with them has been a challenge. Ami-chan thinks they might have a way to spy on us. Personally, I think she's paranoid.

Anyway, we're not making any progress by chasing them around and defeating every one we see. There's always more no matter how many we kill. But what's really strange is that every time we rip one of them apart, an animal is stuck in the debris. Usagi-chan cried a flood when she found a dead rabbit in the ruins of one of them.

Mako-chan suggested that we track down whoever is creating these metayouma and finish them off once and for all. We've had a hard time convincing Usagi to go because she doesn't want to kill any more innocent bunnies. She wants to wait and find another way to stop them. Mamoru's tried his hardest to get her to go, but she won't even listen to her soulmate. Usagi's as stubborn as she is klutzy. It's a dangerous combination, it really is.

Ami wants to use her computer to find out who's behind all this first. Rei says it's safer that way, and we'll be better prepared. I'm worried about the city, though. These metayouma are coming at us really fast, and if we wait, will we be overwhelmed with thousands of them? Surely Usagi wouldn't want that many rabbits traumatized like that? No, I don't want to wait for more information. This could be a life or death issue here. I've talked to Mako-chan about it, and she's agreed to come with me. We're going to end this tonight. After all, to see a just cause and fail to act is laziness. And soldiers need to work hard."

--------

"Sparkling Wide Pressure! Dammit, won't you die already!"

Jupi-chan's always impatient when it comes to killing youma. I guess I'm like that too. I'm watching her kill more of the metayouma while I dig through the remains of another one. Maybe I'll find some kind of mark that will tell us where these things are being made. When I shift a large sheet of blood-stained metal aside, I find a mangled kitten. She's dying. I bite back a shriek and wrap her in a jacket I found on the street a few blocks back. Usagi would have Mako-chan's head for this if she was here.

As terrible as it is, I wipe away the blood from the metal scrap with my glove and I find a logo imprinted on the surface. The logo is the face of a caricature of a man with a bean shaped face. He has one of the ugliest moustaches I've ever seen, and his eyes seem to glow with menace. I recognize this face. It's impossible. It can't be him. But what if it is?

I call to Mako-chan when she finishes off the other metayouma and show her the logo on the scrap. She recognizes the face too. It's Dr. Robotnik, the villain of the Sonic the Hedgehog video games. Usagi-chan has a Sega system in her room, and she plays those games all the time. I've made it a commitment of mine to always beat her scores. But that's just a video game, right? I mean, if Robotnik was making metayouma in Tokyo, wouldn't Sonic be here? Maybe not.

Maybe this is all a game. Whoever made these robots probably adopted the Robotnik logo as a joke. He probably stuck the poor bunnies in there as a joke too. Kami, whoever would draw inspiration from that joke of a villain has to be insane. But if I believe that, then that means it could be Robotnik himself. That might not be so impossible. After all, didn't Usagi once think that Sailor V was nothing more than a video game? This must be what she felt like when she became Sailor Moon for the first time.

Mako-chan tells me that we should damage one of these metayouma just enough so that it goes back to the factory for repairs. But we'll need to find a big one that this person would consider worth repairing. It seems like our chance is here, because at this moment, a large metal monster resembling a bull is bearing down on us. I reach for the chain around my waist and prepare to lasso it, and I see Mako-chan prepare to spring, her fists raised. I take one last glance at the dying kitten in the jacket, and it seems that she died. Kami, Usagi-chan would REALLY kill me if she was here.

Suddenly, I feel a chilled cord seize my chest, my arms tied down. I struggle against it for a few moments, but another cord binds my legs together. I turn my head to the left and I see Mako-chan struggling to free me without using her electricity, because that would hurt me too. She picks up a bloody scrap from the nearby remains of the kitty-robot and tries to saw the cords apart, but they grab her too. Her weapon is pulled away and she groans as she is tied up. The other senshi will kill us if they ever find about this, I think. Especially Usagi-chan. I don't think she could forgive us for killing the kitty.

--------

I wake up, and my limbs are free again. That's strange. What's even stranger is that I'm looking directly into the face of Dr. Robotnik, as impossible as that sounds. His face is behind a metal tube that's surrounding me. I look behind him and I see Mako-chan trapped too. She's still asleep, I think. Jupi can sleep even later than Usagi sometimes. I think it's because she won't go to bed until she gets that new recipe she invented just right. It's always worth it, though. Usagi will tell you that anytime.

The first thing I decide to do is get out of this stupid trap.

"Crescent Beam!" The golden light escapes from my finger and saws straight through the tube. I carve a hole in the glass and give it my best Sailor V kick. I tumble right out and find myself at Robotnik's feet. Boy, those are some enormous feet. He lifts one foot and attempts to squash me, which might have been comical if his boots weren't solid metal. I roll out of the way and leap into the air, trying to make a hole in his head with my Crescent Beam. I miss and the ends of his moustache get a trim. He sneers and presses a button on his wrist.

Uh oh. More metayouma fly out the door to my left and charge at me. I shriek and run to Jupi's cage, carving a hole through it and grabbing her hand. She doesn't respond. I notice that the air seems a little different in here. I glance at Mako-chan and kick her. She fails to respond once again. I realize that he must have used sleeping gas on her, so I quickly leap out of the chamber and charge at him. He's smiling like the eggheaded maniac he is. I twirl my chain in my hands and prepare to strike…

…but I miss. Again. I end up lassoing a support pole behind him. He steps out of the way and lets me swing around the pole. I try to kick him in the face in mid-swing, but he ducks and I let go of the chain. I hear him press a button and a portal is opened in front of me. I try to stop, but one of the metayouma appears out of nowhere and pushes me foot first into the portal. Man, Usagi's definitely going to have my head now. If I ever see her again, that is.

**Act Two Preview: **"Hi there, it's Minako-chan again. After I accidentally flung myself into that portal at Robotnik's factory, I've ended up here in an industrial wasteland. There's nobody here except more metayouma. But what was that blue blur that ripped through twenty metayouma in two seconds flat?"

Stay tuned for **Act Two: Escape from Robotropolis! Venus and Sonic's Meeting**

**A/N**: Thanks for reading this, guys! I hope this is better than my other stories (which I shall definitely try to update eventually). Go ahead and review if you'd like. Act Two should be up in a few days if all goes well.


	2. Act Two: Escape from Robotropolis

_Act Two: Escape from Robotropolis! Venus and Sonic's Meeting_

"Creature identified. Species: Human. Age: Approximately 15 years. Gender: Female. Threat level: Medium. Aura detected. Action: Engage."

I listen to this robotic voice drone on about some sci-fi stuff I saw in a movie once. I think that last word means it wants to hurt me. I flip to my feet and expertly dodge a shot from a laser gun headed in my direction. It's funny, in a way. When I'm watching cartoons on Saturday morning, I always laugh at the stupid sounds the laser guns make. When one of those blasted things almost singes your carefully groomed golden hair, it's an entirely different story. There's nothing funny about a bad hair day.

Thank Kami there's only one of these metayouma right now. Uh oh…when you think like that, the situation gets worse nine times out of ten. It's a proven fact. Usagi and I tried it during one of the longer battles a while back. We almost got killed about twelve times that day, and Rei and Luna had us on probation for weeks.

"Eek! You'll pay for that, buckethead!" Damn, my rambling almost cost me a finger. It's time to get serious now. "Crescent Beam Shower!" I point in the metayouma's direction and bring my arm down hard. About ten streaks of light slam into its armor and it stumbles for a moment. I let out a whoop and dash forward, preparing to drill through its head with my deadly heels.

"Sailor V Ki-yaargh!" I fall flat on my face when the metayouma throws me backwards. I realize that the metayouma more than likely has a clear view up my skirt due to my current position. I wonder if it's possible for metayouma to lust after humans?

Embarrassing thoughts aside, I roll out of the way of another laser. Hmm, this laser gun really does sound like the ones on cartoons. I'm sure Usagi would love to hear that. Since nothing else is working, I stand up and raise my arms in the air, allowing golden hearts to gather in each hand. They're spinning rapidly, preparing to strike my target.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!" The hearts zoom out of my hands, forming magnificent golden spirals. The hearts surround the metayouma and zoom in from all angles, effectively destroying the circuitry inside. The metayouma crumbles and a dead fox tumbles out. I bury the dead animal in the wreckage and overturn the metayouma's chest plate. There's Robotnik's logo again. I guess this must be his hometown, since this place reminds me of him.

I'm in a city made almost entirely of dirty metal. There's no sign of life anywhere, and the air is thick with industrial smoke. This definitely seems like the kind of town Robotnik would live in. I start to wander out of the alley and jump back immediately. There's an entire troop of metayouma surveying the city. I'm really glad Usagi isn't here to see all these animals being mistreated.

But who the heck would ever live in a dump like this? I imagine Robotnik would, but I don't think anyone else would care to tolerate the amount of pollution in this city. I think Robotnik must be using metayouma to keep everything running. He probably creates more animal slaves in some of these factories. Once the troop of metayouma is gone, I leave the alleyway. The abandoned street doesn't look much different.

I can see traces of life long gone in this city. There's metallic paint covering most of the buildings, but it's chipped off in some places. One of these abandoned lots was once a comic book shop. There was a farmer's market in the dome-shaped building to my left. I see scrap metal everywhere. My legs have been cut on a few pieces already. There are also dead robots lining the streets. I hope there aren't any animal corpses in them.

There's a flicker of red light somewhere above my head. An alarm sounds, and then the few lights in the city shut off. Great. I'm alone in the dark in an abandoned city with hordes of unfriendly robots hanging around. I didn't expect to land on a tropical island when I flew into that portal, but this is one of the loneliest places I can imagine. I guess it's better than drowning in the middle of an ocean though.

"C'mon Ant, we've gotta get going! We can't wait forever-I can't wait five minutes, but that's not the point! Buttnik's goons will be here any minute!"

There's a voice. An actual voice in this wasteland. An actual non robotic-sounding voice just a few steps away. I can't believe it.

"But Sonique, what of the darkness? How will you escape mister Robotnik's army if you cannot see?"

"Just trust me, Ant. Sal, we're leaving. Another mission complete, with Sonic speed!"

Looks like there's two of them-maybe three. I don't have time to verify that, because the next thing I know, I'm on the ground with my arms behind my back. Damn, I didn't even hear them coming. Jupiter would kick me if she knew about this.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing here?" A female voice is hissing in my ear, and her grip on my wrists tightens. I'm strongly reminded of Rei here.

"Um…I was trying to escape from those metayouma that attacked me…and I was kinda wondering how to get out of the city…do you have a map?"

"You didn't answer the first question. And what are metayouma?" There's no distracting this girl. Just like Rei.

"Will you let go of me first? Oh, and they're those robot things patrolling the city." 'Those robot things?' Ami would pull out a thesaurus right away and make me find a better way to say that.

"Alright. And they're called SWATbots, by the way. But let's save the introductions until we get out of the city." At least this girl's reasonable.

"Good call Sal. Take Ant and that girl with you, I'll handle the bots."

"Right. Come with me then." The girl finally releases me and I stand up. There's a small flash of light. The girl who had captured me is holding a mini computer, almost like the one Mercury uses. The computer has a flashlight equipped, and I can see everyone better.

The girl who I guess is Sal is a furry. She's about a head shorter than Usagi. She looks like a cross between a squirrel and a human, almost. Her eyes are a bright blue and she's wearing a vest to match. If Ami ever becomes an animal for some strange reason, I'd expect her to look like Sal.

There's a caricature of a coyote standing behind Sal. I guess he's that Ant person. He's wearing what looks like a royal uniform and his hair is styled neatly. I guess he's somebody's royal bodyguard. Ant seems more frightened than Usagi from what I heard of his conversation with the other guy. That's not too comforting.

Someone else is standing next to Sal. Somehow I should have expected it to be him, but Ant and Sal threw me for a loop when I first saw them. The third guy is a blue hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog. At least that's what he looks like. I should probably write all this down and show the other girls when I see them again…if I see them again.

"We need to get out of here." Sal decides. I salute her and stand a short distance behind Ant. He's chuckling nervously. Poor guy. I try to smile encouragingly but he hides behind Sal.

"Antoine, I don't think she's going to hurt us. Let's go, okay?" This Sal sounds like a real mother. I guess it works because he starts to follow us. We're finally escaping this dump and I couldn't be happier.

Wait, scratch that. Yes I could. I could be a lot happier. I'm not very happy right now because there's ten more metayouma…or sweetbots or whatever Sal called them bearing down on us. I'm already raising my finger, but before I can hit the metayouma with Crescent Beam, it's already in pieces. Sal motions for us to run and I follow, but I take one last glance and notice a blue saw ripping through an endless stream of metayouma. Hmm, so it really is Sonic. Nobody else could defeat all those metayouma so quickly.

Oops, looked like Sonic missed one. There's a nasty metayouma about to rip Sal's head off. I jump in front of her and beat it away with my chain before it can do anything though. I can sense Antoine cowering behind Sal as I make my swing.

"Venus Wink Chain Sword!" This one's done for. I can see a bloody paw in the debris. Sal and Antoine don't seem to notice, though. They just keep walking, and I speed to catch up with them. Sonic's already come back. I see Antoine climb onto Sonic's back and Sal hop into his arms. This is a little strange. There's a gust of wind and then they're gone. Huh?

Sal had said we could get to know each other outside of Robotropolis, right? Didn't' that imply that I was going to come too? Oh well. Meeting Sonic was cool and all, but I can handle the metayouma on my own…I think. I wonder why the power went out though. Sonic had mentioned a mission completed…was that why they came? They're fighting to protect everyone, right? Just like us.

There's another blast of wind, and Sonic's standing in front of me alone. I guess he took Sal and Antoine home.

"Hey, you wanna get out of this mess?" Sonic's about the same height as Usagi. I thought he would be shorter.

"Sure, where did you have in mind?"

"Sal says I can bring you to the forest. She's waiting there with Ant. Are you coming?"

"Okay, just give me a map or something because there's no way I can keep up with you." I wish I had Sonic's speed. I've only seen one person match Sonic's speed in my life, and that's Usagi when she's late for school.

"You won't need a map." I'm staring at him curiously when he picks me up, the same way he held Sal a few minutes ago. Wow, he's hiding some super muscles in his arms. It's probably magic."Anyway, let's juice!"

…Let's juice? What kind of catchphrase is that? That's not fair, Sonic. I'm supposed to be the master of campy phrases. I don't have much time to come up with a better catchphrase because he's rocketed off already. Wow, Sonic's really impatient.

The ride only lasts a few seconds, but it's crazy. There's a sea of gray ripping past us for a second or two, and then I recognize grass and trees and a dirt road. Mmm, nature. That's much better. We're traveling so fast that I don't know how we're going to stop.

Sonic apparently has magic braking shoes. He manages to skid to a halt in front of Sal and Antoine. When he sets me on the ground again, my mind's still flying. This is not good. It takes a few moments, but my brain starts functioning normally again. That's when the questioning begins.

"Who are you?" Sal jumps right in.

"You really want to know? Okay. I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier of love and beauty, Sailor Venus! In the name of Venus, I will punish the forces of evil!" I include the lovely poses in my speech of course. You can't introduce yourself as a Senshi without the poses.

"So you fight to protect people, then?" Another question from Sal.

"Yup. I've been doing it since I turned thirteen."

"Where do your powers come from?" It's Sonic's question this time.

"I know you'll have a hard time believing me, but it's magic. The powers were a gift I got from a talking cat." I expected this to be funny or at least weird, but then I remembered that most animals on this planet can talk. Maybe this'll be easier than I thought.

"Magic? Okay…where did you come from, Sailor Venus?" Back to Sal.

I would have answered Venus, but people can't exactly live there. "I'm from Tokyo, Japan."

"Begging your pardon, but where on Mobius is that place?" Wow, Antoine asked a question.

"Um…I don't know where Mobius is."

"This is Mobius. Mobius is a planet." Thanks for the explanation, Sal.

"Oh, well I'm from a planet called Earth."

Sal and Sonic look alarmed. They start whispering to each other. This isn't good. I don't think they like Earth.

"Are you with Buttnik?" Sonic's glaring at me now. I wonder why he would think that? Oh yeah...the citizens of Mobius are animals. The only human they've ever seen before is Robotnik. No wonder they're not eager to trust me.

"Buttnik? Never heard of …wait, you mean Dr. Robotnik?"

"Yes, that's who we mean." Sal's arms are folded across her chest. She looks skeptical.

"Oh, he's how I got to Mobius. He arrived in Tokyo a few months ago, and his robot army's been attacking the city. There's other Sailor Soldiers like me in Tokyo, and we've been holding them off for a while now. I went to Robotnik's base and battled him. When I tried to kick him in the face, I missed and fell through a portal that ended in that city back there." I stopped to catch my breath.

"Buttnik can't be there, because he's here!" Sonic insists, stomping his foot.

"We don't know that for sure, Sonic. He could be anywhere, we haven't seen him in months." Sal reasons.

"I guess…but what do we do now?" Sonic's glancing at the sky again.

"We'll go back home." Sal answers.

"But what about Venus? We can't just leave her here." Wow, thank you Sonic.

"Okay, then she'll come too. I think we can trust her." At least Sal has common sense.

"Um…guys?" It's my turn to ask a question now. "Can I ask you questions when we get to wherever we're going?"

"No prob." Sonic winks. "C'mon, let's get home." He dashes off to wherever 'home' is, and I shrug. Sal and Antoine gesture to me and I follow them to the destination. Wherever that may be.

Act Three Preview: Hey, it's Minako here. I'm here in Knothole with Sonic the Hedgehog and his crew. It's their mission to protect the Mobians from Robotnik's evil schemes. They're a great bunch, but I still miss thegirls back home. Watch for **Act Three: Fight for Freedom! Venus and the Mobians**

**A/N:** Whew, that was a long one. Next chapter will be a brief interlude in Tokyo starring Mako-chan followed by Act Three. I've got some surprise cameos for the Tokyo Interlude planned. Thanks again for reading!


	3. Tokyo Interlude: Scrap Metal

_And now for a brief interlude in Tokyo…_

"Ugh…where the hell am I?"

I'm struggling to open my eyes here. I feel like I've fallen into a pit of molasses, and I've got the worst headache I've had in a long time. My eyes are finally open, but they're out of focus for now. Everything is gray, but I can see shades of yellow if I look hard enough.

Yellow? Minako! Where is she? I force myself to sit upright. The last I remember seeing her was when that giant metayouma captured her. I remember feeling so helpless. I couldn't short-circuit the metayouma with a thunderbolt, because that would have probably sent Minako into a coma. I tried to slice the arm holding her with some scrap metal; I remember it was covered in animal blood. I had thought of calling the other Senshi for backup, but there wasn't time. That thing knocked me out before I could press the button on my wrist.

Now I'm looking at a transparent yellow wall. I'm in a containment tube somewhere. There are a variety of weapons and tools lying around outside the tube, and an examination table is in the center of everything. There are a lot of syringes lining the walls, and plenty of blueprints. This must be Robotnik's lab…if Robotnik actually exists. I haven't seen him, and this is still a bit hard to believe.

It's time to try and escape, I think. I slam into the wall with all my strength. The damn tube doesn't even budge, and I slide off. Ouch. I punch and kick at the wall for a few minutes with no luck.

I think I need to call the other Senshi now. I know Usagi's probably losing her mind with worry. I hope Mamoru's equipped to handle it. I'm not looking forward to confronting her, so I think I'll try to reach Minako first. "Hey, Minako, where are you?"

She doesn't answer right away. The communicator seems to be searching for her signal. Maybe the reception in the lab is just bad. When her face appears, she's standing in a forest somewhere. There aren't too many forests in Tokyo as far as I know.

"I don't have much time to chat, Jupi. I've got people waiting for me, but where are you?"

"I've been captured. I'm in some sort of lab. Where are you?"

Minako looks nervous when she answers me this time. "I'm so sorry, Mako-chan!. Robotnik knocked you out and you must still be in that lab. I escaped my tube a few hours ago. I tried to help you escape, but that clown Robotnik distracted me. I got thrown into a portal in the lab, and now I'm on a planet called Mobius with Sonic."

"Sonic! Mina, are you sure?" So Minako's actually met Robotnik, and this is his lab. Oh joy. I guess this is really the truth, then. I almost wish I could have gone to Mobius too.

"Definitely, Mako-chan. He brought me to this forest, and judging by his speed, it has to be him. He's got some friends that I've never seen before, though. They invited me to their base and we're going to discuss how to bring Robotnik down."

"Okay Mina-chan, but this is all still a little hard to believe. Wait a minute, how can you bring Robotnik down from over there? He's over here, right?"

"We think there's two of them. I met one in his lab in Tokyo, and Sonic and his friends say there's one with a lab on Mobius too. I don't understand it either. Anyway, I've gotta go. Sonic's getting really impatient. Not that that's a surprise. Byes!" Minako's face disappears and my head is spinning.

So Mina-chan was here but she escaped to Mobius. She's with Sonic on a mission. Now I really wish I could have gone too. I look across the room and there's another yellow tube that looks broken. I guess she escaped from that one. But where's the portal she mentioned?

I'm about to call Rei when the door at the far side of the room opens. I quickly drop to the floor of the tube and pretend to be asleep.

The sounds approaching me are strange. There are two sets of metal feet marching forward. One of them is much heavier than the other. There's also something wheeling across the ground. It sounds like one of the figures is pushing a squeaky cart.

Suddenly there's a crash. Apparently someone fell over and tools went flying. The heaviest set of footsteps stops. Then there's a voice.

"Will you get up, you bumbling buffoons! We don't have time for your nonsense!"

The voice sounds like a cross between a hardened general and a clown. It's a deep and booming voice, so he's probably fat too. Could it be Robotnik?

"Err…gee, sorry about that Your Putridness. It won't happen again, sir." There's some scraping sounds. They must have gotten up.

"Of course it won't kahuh kahuh!" Wow, that's the strangest laugh I've ever heard, including Usagi's. It reminds me of a clucking rooster.

"It had better not!" There's a gust of air, and I'm suddenly cold. The tube must have lifted. Sausage-like fingers seize my wrist. "She's awake."

This is it, I have to try and escape now before they do anything else. My eyes flicker open and I break the hold on my wrist. "Supreme Thunder!" I'm up in a flash, and I watch with satisfaction as Robotnik is electrocuted. So this is all real after all. Minako was right, he definitely looks like a clown. I maneuver around Robotnik, knocking him down for good measure, and I see two metayouma rush to Robotnik's side. One looks like a rooster with a humanoid style body. This must be the one with the clucking laugh. The other almost looks like a seal with drills instead of fins on wheels.

"You fools! Scratch, Grounder, after her!"

"Y-yes Your Villainousness!" They address him in unison and then charge at me. They're obviously afraid. I guess Robotnik hasn't equipped them for combat. The rooster looking one-I guess he's Scratch-he's grabbed a loose pipe and he's swinging clumsily at me. I dodge and grab his ankles, throwing him into the wall. These metayouma are odd. Their voices are almost human and they seem to have somewhat of a will of their own.

A pointy object rams into my leg and I fall over, wincing. I've been headbutted by the smaller metayouma-This one's probably Grounder- and he's pointing his drill-arms at me threateningly. I have to escape now, because Robotnik's finally gotten on his feet and he's reaching for a laser gun.

"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" I spin around and send small balls of electricity at Robotnik, Scratch, and Grounder. They yelp in pain and fall over. I smirk and race out the door, looking for an exit somewhere. I know it's wrong, but I can't help but pity Scratch and Grounder. They're almost human to me and they're treated like slaves. Why does Robotnik use them as his guards if they're so useless to him? I have to worry about the other Senshi, though. I'll call Ami as soon as I get out of here. Maybe she'll know of a way to find Minako.

**A/N:** I know I said Act Three would be part of this update, but I think it'd be a bit more organized to include the interludes as seperate chapters. Sorry about the chapter numbering being off. Thanks for reading!


End file.
